


The perfect pair

by Jacklvmage12



Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklvmage12/pseuds/Jacklvmage12
Summary: A lone Eevee and a fearsome Mightyena are all alone. Can they save each other from the darkness that surrounds them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is to introduce the Eevee and the next is to introduce the Mightyena. I decided I now have enough free time to write this so I will. I hope you enjoy.

It was a rainy night in Solaceon Town. You couldn’t go outside for fear of drowning. The town had been evacuated to a smaller town nobody knew about, Moondust Town. The whole town didn't he evacuated though. There was still an Eevee a boy forgot to grab.

 

‘Why me?’ Emma thought. ‘Why did I have to be left behind? Why couldn't it have been someone else?’

 

‘I suppose its not all bad. I still have a home to stay in.’ Emma thought. ‘That's more than most can say at the moment.’

 

‘I wonder how Tim is doing… oh who am I kidding? He’s probably with his family, having a blast.’ Emma despaired, feeling lonely and forgotten. 

 

“Arceus, if I ever find you, you had better hide! I wanted to leave with Tim and yet you kept me stuck in this hell hole!” She yelled to the god of creation, suddenly mad at the most powerful being in the entire pokemon world.

 

\---------------- Elsewhere-------------

 

“Why does she think this is my fault? I can't control the weather!” Arceus said to himself.

 

\-------------With Emma------------

 

“Ah fuck it, I have to find something to eat. I already ate everything here so that means I have to risk going out. If I drown then so be it, its not worth living in this place anyway. Maybe I can find a nice pack of Eevee to live with.” She said to herself, liking the idea of living with a pack. “Maybe find a mate as well… No! I can't do that yet! Stupid heat, making me just want to jump some poor ‘Mon”

 

With those thoughts in mind, she left to find some food. The water proved to be quite the challenge for her. 

 

“If only I was a Vaporeon this would be a lot easier. But no-o-o, can't have a water stone in the house for fear of me using it. Have to be a Leafeon or a Flareon instead. Well, you know what, fuck my evolutions! I can be strong and still be an Eevee if I want!” She ranted to herself not paying attention.

 

“Well… maybe being an Umbreon would be nice…” she said, still lost in her own little world. “But, everyone hates dark types. I don't want to be hated. I guess an Espeon is a close second. Maybe Sylveon as well. Everyone likes fairy types after all. But I don't want to evolve though… what do I do?”

 

After saying this, she made it to a copse of trees baring fresh and delicious berries. As far as she could see there were Oran berries the size of her paw, pecha berries the size of an apple and even a tree that had her personal favorite, leppa berries. She was overjoyed at such a feast just waiting for her to dig in!

 

“I hit the mother load! Hell yes! Time to get to eating, after all, they won't eat themselves!” She said, amazed and excited at the bounty before her.

 

\----------- behind a bush------------

 

“Damn, its so hard to find some good food now. That flood scared everything of for miles! What am I supposed to eat now?”

 

“Time to get to eating, after all, they won't eat themselves!” Something shouted.

 

“Who the hell is in my territory? They had best have a good explanation or I just found my next meal.”


	2. The perfect pair ch2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time we introduced Emma the Eevee. This time it's going to be Max the Mightyena. I hope you enjoy once again

“Man, life it great. I can hunt any pokemon I want and they can't do a thing to stop me. But, at least they know it's life or death.” Said a Mightyena. “I wonder what I should have for my next meal. Maybe that dearling from earlier? No, she might be to tough. That and I don't really like grass types anyways. They don't taste good.”

 

As he thought about this, a flood hit and knocked him against a tree, causing him to faint.

 

-three months later-

 

“Dammit, why did this have to happen? And why do I still question it? It’s hard enough to get food but then there's the berry trees just taunting me, waiting for me to give in to my hunger and eat them.” Max said, not wanting to stop talking to himself. He had gone a slight bit insane with no one to talk to and nothing to do but sleep.

 

“I guess of could be worse, I could be like everyone else that died in the flood. There was never meant to be that much water in one place at a time. Hell, not even the water types like it here anymore. ‘This is unnatural’ they keep on saying. And you know what? I agree with them, this is bullshit! I lost my food because of a stupid flood. I guess I could have gone with them but not only was I knocked out, I also don't want to leave my home.” He ranted to nobody in particular.

 

“Who am I kidding? I can't even remember where my home is anymore. I just sleep where I want call it home. Maybe it's time I leave and go find some food. Yeah, yeah I will. I don't want to die, not yet at least.” Max said determinedly.

 

-behind a bush- 

 

“Hell yes! Time to get eating, after all, they won't eat themselves!” Someone shouted.

 

-back with Max-

 

“who the hell is in my territory? They had best have a good explanation or I just found my next meal. “ Max said, upset that someone was near him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's both of them introduced. The next few chapters will be a bit longer, probably not much but a not nonetheless. Have fun, stay safe and enjoy life.  
> Jacklvmage12


	3. Notice

I will not be finishing this story until Uzumaki Namikaze heritage is done. I am sorry for the inconvenience to those who wanted another chapter. I find that Naruto is holding my attention more than this at the moment, sorry once again. Ignore the notes that say something about the mightyena being introduced. That was last chapter and isn't supposed to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to really say after this, all I can say for now is goodbye for a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it. We introduced Emma the Eevee and now we have a newcomer. Wait till next time to see who it is! (Hint: its the god damn Mightyena)


End file.
